


Readers' Choice

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, D/s, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fisting, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, magic!cock, strap on blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 x 300-word stories, requested by my Tumblr followers, in honor of reaching 300 followers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And she knows how to use them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's got legs/And she knows how to use them. Emma is obsessed with Regina's legs.

Everyone knows Regina has a great ass. Heads turn as she goes.

The queen’s breasts are perfectly shaped. Get the dwarves drunk enough and they’ll regale you with stories about incredible feats of Evil Cleavage and make toasts to the straining button of everlasting promise on mayoral shirts.

But Emma has always been a leg kind of girl.

And ever since the very first time Emma completely lost her train of thought when the mayor crossed her legs in a meeting, Regina has damn well known it.

The older woman proceeded to spend the entirety of the next budget meeting crossing and uncrossing her legs, precisely timed to when Emma was speaking. Emma proceeded to spend nearly an hour afterwards under the mayor’s desk kissing and licking and nipping at her legs before finally eating her.

Regina rarely goes bare-legged, because it’s not proper. It would be a damn crying shame, except that Emma loves it when she keeps the garters and stockings on as they fuck.

Trading skirts for pants would seem to be a loss, except that words cannot express how much Emma loves the way otherwise professional slacks cling to the mayor’s strong thighs. Of course, those strong thighs clamping around her head in orgasm-induced reflex is even better.

Emma likes to follow behind the mayor to see her calf muscles flex as she expertly walks in heels. But there’s something vastly more magical about feeling her calves tense against Emma’s back when her knees are over her shoulders. And god, the way her muscles cord and stretch because the cuffs keep her on tiptoe?

And that is why, though Regina can do amazing things with her tongue, Emma’s absolute favorite is rolling her hips against one firm thigh with the other calf draped against her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from ZZ Top, of course.


	2. Making it Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kinky SwanQueen wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got two prompts for “kinky wedding night,” so doing two versions. Here’s the first.

It seemed like such a good idea, the perfect rebellion against Snow’s insistence that they be apart in the lead-up to the ceremony “to make the wedding night special.”

Regina had slipped out an hour before the reception was supposed to end and returned wearing a certain something. But one hour turned into two with impromptu toasts and what began as foreplay was well on its way to torture.

They stripped frantically upon arriving at their secluded cabin, Regina hissing at Emma to “Hurry!” as she shifted uneasily from one foot to another by the bed.

Laying the queen down, Emma saw that her clit was incredibly swollen and she was completely soaked. And there below, glistening in the dim light, was the jeweled butt plug she’d been wearing to prepare.  With a moment’s concentration, the savior enacted the magic cock spell and at the sight of it the queen nearly whined, “God, Emma, fuck me.”

“Maybe we should warm up because it’s the first time.”

“Get your cock up my ass or I’m divorcing you.”

And fuck, there was no denying that command, and before she knew it Emma had lubed up, pulled out the plug, put the head of her cock against the queen’s slightly gaping entrance, and pushed in.

Regina’s ass was still so deliciously tight that the blonde felt like she was going to come immediately. Slowly she began moving, working up a rhythm, and when she had the hang of it she held herself up with one arm and moved the other hand to rub the queen’s clit. After all the waiting, Regina was hovering on the edge in no time, moaning loudly.

“I love the way you fuck my ass,” Regina groaned, and fuck- Emma came so hard. The queen was right behind her.


	3. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky wedding night #2.

They’d done the flowers and white dresses. Two white dresses, though Emma’s was more of a shift dress than a grand affair with a train. They did the cake and danced cheek-to-cheek and drank toasts. They did all the things for everyone else.

But this was about them.

“I love you,” Regina murmured as Emma knelt at her feet, cheek tucked into the side of the queen’s knee. “This is forever, you know.”

Emma knew Regina was giving her one last chance to back out. “I want this,” she affirmed. She wanted it so badly. Someone staking a claim to the girl everyone had abandoned since birth. Someone choosing the lost girl who didn’t matter. Someone wanting her to be _hers_. Someone she could choose and be chosen back.

“Very well. Upright, my darling.” As the blonde sat back, ramrod straight, Regina traced a gentle circle around her neck, leaving the skin tingling in her wake.

Emma felt her pulse spike with desire.

“There. Your collar. Invisible. Unbreakable. Binding us. Mine, and I’m keeping you forever.” The queen made a small pulling motion and Emma felt drawn toward her, the magic both gentler and more undeniable than any physical hold.

Regina smiled and pulled again, stopping just where Emma’s breath washed over her pussy.

“Please,” the savior whispered.

“Good girl,” the queen purred and pulled her the rest of the way.

Regina’s taste was intimately familiar, but infinitely more precious now, and the blonde was moaning hungrily against her immediately, trying to get impossibly more of her into her mouth. She ate the queen with focus and intensity, her tongue following rhythms of breath and shiver and moan, flicking up from underneath, rolling down firm and flat, sucking raptly. And when Regina came, the word in Emma’s heart was “Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came out kind of sweet. 
> 
> I got perilously close here to an Emma who would actually find being relentlessly pursued appealing. Hope I avoided that.


	4. Girls’ Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by by Bobbingformangos.

“I’ve laid out what I want you to wear, dear.”

A black tanktop and black leather jacket. Some oddly roomy jeans. Boxer briefs? And the strapless strapon.

Emma stared at it as Regina breezed back into the room. “Babe, I can’t just- I mean, I’m not ready-” A bottle of lube landed beside it.

“If you want ‘a vacation to remember,’ we do it my way.”

At the club later, with Regina grinding her ass back against the cock on the dance floor, hand reaching back over her shoulder to grip Emma’s hair, the blonde decided the initial discomfort was totally worth it. When the queen tipped her head back and said, “Meet me in the bathroom,” Emma’s body clenched around the toy.

The instant she walked in, Regina locked the door, shoved her against the wall, dropped to her knees, and made quick work of the fly. Meeting her eyes, the queen licked up the length of the cock, then swirled her tongue around it. Then she was sucking and working the base with her hand, pushing at her clit and pulling at her g-spot, and the savior was going out of her mind.

Before she could come, Regina pulled away and demanded, “Fuck me.”

The blonde growled and had her lifted up on the counter, dress up around her ribs and whisper of a thong pushed aside, in no time flat. Regina’s moan as the savior pushed the cock into her was incredible. As she began rolling her hips, the queen clutched at her wildly, demanding more, faster, harder.

Just as someone pounded on the door, Regina came, louder than Emma had ever heard, and she was right behind.

There was, as expected, a line of lesbians waiting outside. Every single one of them broke into thunderous applause.


	5. More More Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by winged_mammal.

Their bodies slid together, slick with sweat, as they fucked hard. Emma could feel the muscles in her arm flexing as she pushed her fingers into the queen relentlessly, and Regina breathed, “More.”

The savior added a third finger easy as breathing, and the older woman was so slick, her pussy so grasping, needy, hungry that she barely had to stretch to take it. And Emma kept fucking her, filling her, feeling her body rise to meet her half way.

“More,” the queen insisted again after long moments of clutching at her back and biting her shoulder.

“Fuck,” Emma groaned, because this woman’s wanting was so incredibly hot and she wanted to give her anything, everything, whatever would make her come spectacularly hard. Pulling out, the blonde pressed in carefully with four fingers tucked tightly together, and the older woman’s body pulled her right back in, greedy, desirous, ravenous. The savior worked up to vigorous thrusting again in no time, inside Regina up past her knuckles now, and for several minutes the queen’s body shuddered violently.

“Emma, I need more,” Regina whined at last, still canting her hips toward her, trying to get her deeper.

“Holy- Fuck- God-” was all the blonde could manage, but she didn’t need to talk to tuck her thumb in and press forward. And just like that, she was fisting Regina, coaxing out nearly-inhuman pleasure sounds.

“You’re so fucking hot,” the blonde groaned as she felt the hot wet grip of the queen’s pussy.

“Mm?” The queen nearly grunted, delirious now.

“Letting me fist you?”

A look of confusion and another “Mm?”

“I’m fisting you, Your Majesty,” the savior growled. “Fucking your perfect- hungry- pussy with my whole- goddamn- hand.” Regina came instantly, coating Emma with her cum as she squirted for the first time.


End file.
